


The in Between Times

by Sarahmouse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Gets a Hug, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5170010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmouse/pseuds/Sarahmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony sleep together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The in Between Times

Loki and Tony laid out together on the bed. They hadn't really meant to end up here, like this, arms wrapped around each other and legs intertwined. It just sort of happened. And now more than ever it was routine. They went to bed and slept through each night. 

They never talked about it. Yet every night like clockwork Loki would find Tony. He always seemed to know right when the inventor was starting to get tired. If need be he would half drag half plead with Tony to get into the bed. And if Tony had been a bit more awake he would have made so many innuendos the god probably would have left. But he didn't. Loki didn’t leave. Tony didn’t speak the words his mind had at the read. In those moments he was able to keep his thoughts to himself. He willingly went to bed. 

Each night they took off various layers of clothing. Sometimes Tony's "nightlight" was brighter than others. Some nights Loki's scars were bare. Sometimes they both shivered and it wasn’t always from the cold. Neither would call attention to the changes. They simply laid out on their side of the bed. Soon enough they would be wrapped around each other as if they were each other's life raft. As if they were two parts meant to be put back together.

It was early in the morning and Tony was in that in between space between being asleep and awake. His breathing was steady. He felt Loki's heart beating up against the reactor. For once he didn't feel like moving. Didn't want to awaken the God who finally seemed to be at ease in his slumber. 

But then Tony could feel Loki's heart beat beginning to race. Could feel Loki twitching in his arms. The twitching becoming more and more pronounced till it was impossible to ignore. And he wasn't certain if Loki was awake or asleep. If he was dreaming or in some in between place. But Tony pulled Loki a bit closer. Made sure Loki still could move, escape if he wished. 

Tony nuzzled into Loki's neck. Could smell the almost piney scent of the God. He mumbled, as if not to awaken him but simply reassure him, "don't worry. You're fine." 

Loki could just make out the words. Knew that they weren't part of his dream. They sounded too at ease, not at all full of menace. He heard them again, 

"Don't worry. You're fine. You're safe."

Now he could feel the arms that were feather light around his stomach. Could feel the nuzzling against his neck. He opened his eyes and despite the routine they had built up he was still surprised to find himself in a Midgardian bed. Surprised that the mumblings hadn't been some imagined lie. He contented himself with the truth that this was real. 

Tony stayed there till Loki's heart stopped beating so quickly, till the trembling stopped completely. He moved ever so slowly and kissed Loki's cheek. And this time he made sure not to mumble, "don't worry. You're fine. I've got you."


End file.
